


Tell You I Love You

by Goldhearts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, POV Harry Potter, Soft Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldhearts/pseuds/Goldhearts
Summary: Harry upsets Draco and now he feels very very guilty.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Tell You I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy Drarry one-shot. Constructive criticism and requests are always welcome. ♡♡

Harry was very very tired. Robards had been giving him shitty cases for a long while and wasn't considering giving Harry good ones even after Harry practically begged him. Harry knows he can be a little impulsive... well.. maybe a bit more than little.... but that wasn't the point was it? Like who gives a Senior Auror a case of robbed teapots of an old lady who loves cats? 

And that wasn't the only thing. Robards had replaced his partner from Ron to Shab who was shabby just like his name. The mention of a new case and the guy got a serious illness of dragonpox. Harry had to endure hours and hours of chitter-chatter of Mrs. Celena about how she was the only witch with the most beautiful toenails, all alone. 

And now he had to write a report about how he had found Mr. Gavyss's cat which was reported lost, in the attic of the man's own house. Mr. Gavyss was probably the most jolly grandpa Harry had ever met but he couldn't remember anything for the life of him. This time he had lost his cat and of course Robards had to assign this case to Harry. Shab was having a "leg injury" after their latest mission. Harry called bullshit. He had fallen down from the tree and had gotten nothing more than what an Episkey couldn't fix. 

So to summarise Harry was very tired and very mad. He pushed his glasses on his head and rubbed his eyes. Sitting on his living room couch with a cup of Draco's handmade hot chocolate was a little more relaxing but Harry's mood was still bitter. 

He was about to start writing about how he had heard meows from the top of the stairs when he saw Draco enter the living room. 

"You haven't slept yet, baby?" Harry asked, managing a tired smile.  
"No. I uhhh- umm.. you're still working?" Draco asked nervously.  
Harry frowned. Draco was never nervous. Well he was nervous on their first date, and the first time they went to the Burrow but he mostly acted like this when something was very wrong or bothering him alot. 

"Yes, I am working." Harry said, waiting for Draco to tell him what's wrong but Draco only nodded and went to the kitchen. Harry's frown deepened but he didn't think much about it. Draco will tell him when he's ready. Harry started to work on his report again. 

A few minutes later, he saw Draco enter the room again, this time with a cup of tea in hand. Harry noticed that Draco's hand was shaking and now he was starting to worry. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Harry asked but he turned back to his file. He knows that Draco didn't like being pampered or babied even when he was feeling sad or nervous. 

"I wanted to-to talk." Draco whispered, sitting on the couch with Harry but he was far enough that Harry couldn't touch him. Harry nodded in reply to show that he was listening.  
"I-I was w-wondering if..." Harry waited for Draco to continue but he didn't say anything.  
"It's okay, Draco, just say it." Harry prompted his extremely nervous boyfriend. 

"So I was thinking that.. well, I'm pretty sure you won't like this but I talked to Pansy and she said it would be alright and you won't get that annoyed because you really cared about me and all. Of course you do, you're my boyfriend. You are supposed to take care of me but-" 

Harry was getting irritated with Draco's rambling. Couldn't he just address the point? It wasn't like Draco to blab about irrelevant things. And Harry still had 7 more reports to finish.  
"Oh Merlin's sake, Draco! Whatever the fuck is wrong just freaking say it. No need to ramble." Harry shouted. 

He saw Draco stop and close his mouth, his cheeks colouring. "Sorry." He whispered sheepishly. Harry took a deep breath to calm his anger. 

"Alright. I was wondering whether we could..umm.. you know how Mother is all alone and Father is very ill?" Draco asks. Harry does know that and Draco goes to the Malfoy Manor every week so Harry literally has no idea where Draco's going with this. Harry rubs his temples then continues to write. 

"Yeah, I know that." He replies, not looking at Draco and trying to complete the freaking report as fast as he can. 

"Yeah so I was wondering i-if wecouldgolivewiththemforafewdaysuntilfathergetsbetter." Draco says quickly.  
"Draco, I couldn't understand a single thing you said. Maybe speak at human speed now?"  
"Oh, yeah sorry. So I just said, I mean asked if w-we could-"  
"Goddamit!" Harry's shout cuts Draco off. Ink was now covering the whole parchment Harry's report was written on. 

Harry cast a scourgify but the ink left a huge spot on the parchment where it was absorbed. Harry crumples the report he had been writing and throws it at the wall. He fists his hair in his hands, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Draco puts his hand on Harry's shoulder in order to give comfort but receives no reaction. 

"Sorry. What were you saying?" Harry asks Draco, not looking up.  
"I-I think we should talk later." Draco says.  
"No, I'll be late tomorrow. I have to talk to Robards."  
"Oh.. well I was just saying that..umm.. if we could live at the Manor until Father gets better?"  
Harry's head snaps up as he stares at Draco in disbelief. 

"You want to go and live there again? Haven't we already made enough memories there? Not to remind you that they aren't good ones. I don't want to see those gates or that cellar to remind me of how I was captured there or how Hermione was tortured. And you? Haven't you been Crucioed there enough times? Haven't you recieved the Dark Mark there? You want to relive those memories again?" Harry shouts. 

"But it's still my home." Draco says weakly. That's when Harry noticed how badly Draco's hands were shaking and how red his face had turned. Harry realized how very wrong he was and now he had made Draco angry.  
"Dray, I'm so-" But before Harry could finish apologising, Draco threw his cup of tea on the floor and marched out of the room.  
¤¤  
Harry sighed. Casting a Reparo on the shards of teacup, he cleaned the mess of parchment and ink he had made too. 

Harry knew that whenever Draco was angry, he didn't want anyone to come near for a while so Harry went in the kitchen instead, looking for a potion to cure his headache. 

Almost half an hour later, Harry walked up the stairs, deciding it was enough time for Draco to take out his anger on the walls of their room. But as Harry neared their bedroom and the broken sobs that were undoubtedly made by Draco, reached his ears, Harry realized how wrong he was.  
Draco wasn't angry. He was upset, very very upset. Harry felt his heart break at Draco's cries. He ran as fast as he could into their room and engulfed Draco in his arms.  
Draco didn't push Harry away, even though he was undoubtedly very mad at Harry. He probably needed the comfort only Harry could give him. Draco sobbed loudly, his tears were wetting Harry's shirt but Harry didn't care. All he wanted right now was for Draco to stop crying. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry sweetheart. I love you. I love you so much. We can go live with your parents, or your parents can come live with us, whatever you want, baby. Whatever you want. Don't cry please, Draco, I love you, don't cry."  
Harry burried his head in Draco's soft hair, occasionally kissing his head and murmuring sweet words. Soon he hears Draco's sobs stop and his breathing even out. Harry tenderly lays Draco on the bed, covering him with a blanket. 

"I love you so much, Dray. Seeing you cry, it breaks my heart. I'm so so sorry." Harry kisses Draco's forehead and lays down beside him. Hoping to make it up to Draco in the morning.


End file.
